In prior application Ser. No. 10/423,637 entitled “Mirror Image Memory Cell Transistor Pairs Featuring Poly Floating Spacers”, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, B. Lojek described an arrangement of non-volatile MOS memory transistors for a memory array wherein symmetric pairs of transistors were built in a memory array. Transistor pairs shared a drain electrode in a common well but were otherwise completely independent. The pair was manufactured between a pair of isolation regions and so shared the same substrate region, almost as if a single transistor were constructed there.
In the prior art, single MOS floating gate transistors that stored two data bits have been devised as a way to achieve compactness. Since millions of data bits are frequently stored in non-volatile memory arrays, small savings of space are multiplied significantly over the array. In prior application Ser. No. 10/327,336 entitled “Multi-Level Memory Cell with Lateral Floating Spacers”, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, B. Lojek described how two spacers, on opposite sides of a conductive gate, behave as independent charge storage regions for separate binary data, thereby allowing a single non-volatile MOS transistor to store two binary bits. Each memory cell is connected to two bit lines and one word line. The bit lines are phased so that during a single clock cycle, first one bit line is active and then the other while a word line is active for the entire cycle. In this manner, both storage areas may be accessed for a read or write operation in a single clock cycle.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,043,530 to M. Chang, a MOS memory transistor construction is shown employing band-to-band tunneling. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,323,088 to F. Gonzalez et al., a multibit charge storage transistor addressing scheme is shown with phased bit lines.
In summary, the multibit charge storage structures of the prior art attempt to achieve good data density in a memory array without giving up valuable chip space. One of the problems that is encountered in the prior art is an amount of crosstalk between storage sites. Because the charge storage structures are so small, one charge storage location can sometimes influence another. On the other hand, separation of charge storage sites gives up chip space. The ultimate separation is one dedicated transistor for each data bit. Accordingly, an object of the invention was to provide ultimate separation for data bits afforded by dedicated transistors yet achieve the compactness of multibit charge storage structures for a non-volatile memory array.